Another Souza
by Forever18After
Summary: We all froze. The doorbell rang. It never rings. Why would it be ringing? And that's when I smelt it. Werewolf. The werewolf wasn't the only scent I picked up on. I reached the door and looked through the peephole. And I didn't believe what I saw. What if Derek had a sister? A sister he never knew he had until she showed up on his doorstep.
1. Ding Dong

**Chapter One – Ding Dong**

**DPOV:**

I was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Chloe. I really didn't know what the movie was called or what was happening. I just liked being near Chloe. She has this calming effect on me. Whenever I'm near her I just can't help but relax. I've still been on edge, paranoid that Edison Group found us and that we'd have to move again.

Simon and Tori were out back, practicing their self defense lessons. Dad was in his study, checking up on clients and paper work. Lauren was out, doing grocery shopping. One of us would have gone with her but she denied saying that we would just get in the way and she would get finished faster if she was alone.

Tori and Simon came in from the backyard, bickering, as always.

"Tori, what if you didn't have your spells and some guy was coming at you and—"

"And I would kick him in between—"

"He's got a gun too; pointed right at your head."

"Oh Simon, just shut up. You're just mad I hit you with a knockback spell."

"I am not! I'm mad because you're a horrible student and you never listen."

"I do too listen! You're pissed because I'm better at magic than you!"

"You're just a bi—"

"Just shut up! Both of you!" Chloe interrupted them.

Dad came out of his study. "What is all this commotion about?"

No one got the chance to answer him because, right then, the doorbell rang.

We all froze. The doorbell rang. It never rings. It can't be Lauren back from the grocery already. And why would she ring the doorbell when she has a key.

Chloe grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause. She looked over at me with a questioning and scared look on her face. I got up from the couch and slowly made my way to the hallway. Everyone else followed. Dad and Simon were behind me, readying spells incase they had to use them.

We walked down the hallway and turned a corner toward the door. And that's when I smelt it. Werewolf. The scent had something off about it though. I flared my nostrils, trying to pin point what was wrong with the scent. It was like it was familiar and foreign at the same time. _Have I met this person? _I couldn't figure it out.

The werewolf wasn't the only scent I picked up on. There was another person, a young person.

My head tilted toward the noise outside the door. It sounded like someone, a female, shushed somebody.

I reached the door and looked through the peephole. And I didn't believe what I saw.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter Two - Surprise**

**Lily's POV:**

I shushed my little brother, Alek. _Please let this be the right house. Please let me finally find him. _I searched for years to find that I had a brother other that Alek. A brother just like me. Don't get me wrong, I love Alek but I was adopted, and you can tell. I'm tall and lanky with dark black hair and bright green eyes while Alek is totally the opposite. He has platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. I didn't want to go through the change with him being so young. It's not like he doesn't know I'm a werewolf. He's a supernatural too. Alek is an Abeo half demon, which means he can teleport anywhere within fifty feet. He hasn't fully developed into his powers yet, but he does have his random moments of teleporting a few yards.

With his hand in mine, I rang the doorbell. Even if my real brother was in this house I shouldn't just barge on in there, right?

I listened hard and heard someone shut off the television. Then I heard silence, then whispering. I couldn't make out the words, no matter how hard I tried to listen. Once the whispering got closer, I heard the shuffle of footsteps. Multiple foot steps. I put Alek behind me just incase if something went wrong. And then the footsteps stopped. A few seconds went by before the door flew open. And it was like looking into a mirror. I was seeing the same hair, almost the same height, and the exact same eyes on, what I knew instantly, was my brother.

I saw his eyes widen in shock and surprise. _This is my brother. My brother who is like me. _

I had a random surge of confidence and stuck my hand out in greeting.

"Lily Souza." I said.

He just kept staring at me and my confidence soon turned into stupidity.

_You idiot. He probably never heard of you, much less knew you existed._

Duh.

"Ok, this is going to sound really strange but I've been trying to find you for awhile now. You're a hard guy to find."

_He's been in hiding, you moron. Are you really this stupid?_

"So, I'm figuring you have no idea who I am and that no one told you I existed."

Alek squeezed my hand and pulled to get my attention. I looked down at him and gave him a questioning look.

"It's happening." He said a little nervously.

"Right now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can you tell which direction? How far?" Alek just shrugged.

"What's happening?" asked a girl from inside the house. She had short, sleek, black hair and held a gaze that I supposed was to be confidence but she held some fear behind it.

"My brother, he's an Abeo half demon, which means he can teleport to places within fifty feet. He has random moments of teleporting. Kind of like a trial run to get him used to teleporting." I explained. Just as I finished, POP, Alek disappeared. And reappeared, inside the house.

"Whoa, cool! Are you guys watching Life of the Party? Awesome!" Alek said.

"Alek!" I warned.

"What?" he asked innocently. I glared at him, but he stood his ground and gave me a look of his own.

"Wow. They even have the same glare. I hope you don't act like Derek does because one's enough" said a boy with blond spiked up hair and brown almond shaped eyes. Before I could get anything out of my mouth, Alek took advantage of my momentarily distraction and ran into the room where the movie was playing. I just stood there, shocked. _Did he just really run in there?_

After a few moments, I recovered from my shock. I saw that everyone moved out of the hallway and invited me in so I could be with Alek. As I walked in, I accidently brushed his arm and there was a jolt of something. Something like familiarity. I saw him flinch the same time I did and heard him mumble his name as an introduction.

"I know that." I said, and I went down the hall to find Alek.


End file.
